Phineas and Ferb: the Kingdom of Kokomo
by vote4coolige15
Summary: it is said that kokomo is only a legend. but what if it really existed? and what if isabella was the princess of this place. rated t for just in case.
1. Chapter 1

HI EVERYONE! THIS IS MY FIRST PHINEAS AND FERB STORY.

On a moonlit night in the month of September, the widowed queen of the beachside kingdom of Kokomo gave birth to a child. This child was born with the power over the three forms of the water element, and because she was born under the full moon, the child also had a connection to the orbiting satellite. The villagers who lived in the tiny kingdom were happy, but they were aware that the baby had been born with a curse that had come to be many millennia ago. The child was named… Isabella.

Ten years later…

A young girl was approaching the beach, swimming with the dolphins in the clear blue ocean. As she reached the surface she started to sing a song, the song of her kingdom.

"Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take ya  
Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go

Jamaica off the Florida Keys  
There's a place called Kokomo  
That's where you wanna go to get away from it all"

The people of Kokomo heard the song, and decided to sing along.

"Bodies in the sand  
Tropical drink melting in your hand  
We'll be falling in love  
To the rhythm of a steel drum band  
Down in Kokomo

Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
Down to Kokomo  
We'll get there fast  
And then we'll take it slow  
That's where we wanna go  
Way down to Kokomo"

Queen Vivian heard the singing, and smiled when she saw her daughter entering the beach.

"To Martinique, that Monserrat mystique

We'll put out to sea  
And we'll perfect our chemistry  
By and by we'll defy a little bit of gravity"

Princess Isabella sang as she walked through the village, waving to friends and neighbors.

"Afternoon delight  
cocktails and moonlit nights  
That dreamy look in your eye  
Give me a tropical contact high  
Way down in Kokomo

Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
Down to Kokomo  
We'll get there fast  
And then we'll take it slow  
That's where we wanna go  
Way down to Kokomo

Port Au Prince I wanna catch a glimpse

Everybody knows  
A little place like Kokomo  
Now if you wanna go  
And get away from it all  
Go down to Kokomo

Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
Down to Kokomo  
We'll get there fast  
And then we'll take it slow  
That's where we wanna go  
Way down to Kokomo

Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
Down to Kokomo  
We'll get there fast  
And then we'll take it slow  
That's where we wanna go  
Way down to Kokomo

Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
Down to Kokomo  
We'll get there fast and then we'll take  
it slow That's where we wanna go  
Way down to Kokomo"

The nine year old princess walked up to her mother.

"Hi mom" she said.

"Hola sweetie how was Atlantis?" the queen replied.

"It was alright, there was a shark fight though, and that's why I'm late."

"I see. How did the fight start?"

"I accidentally cut my finger and they smelled the blood."

"What am I going to do with you Isabella?"

"Maybe send me to find something in the forest possibly?"

"Oh no Isa, you remember what happened last time."

"So I got a little lost, big deal."

"I had to send a search party to look for you, and besides, you know it's not a big deal. With the curse on you something may happen. We don't want a repeat of what happened when you were six."

"Mom, what are the chances of me being struck by lightning again? And once more, what does that have to do with the forest?"

"You were in a coma and nearly died Isa!"

"But I got better!"

"Isa! Just… go help your friends pick flowers for the luau tonight."

"…yes mother…" and with that the princess left.

Isabella walked over to where her friends were.

"Hey Isabella" ginger called out.

"Hey ginger" Isabella replied sadly.

"What's wrong kiddo?" gingers sister Stacy asked.

"Another argument with my mom. I just don't see why the forest is so dangerous. It's not like there are any other people there."

"Maybe that's the problem your highness. Maybe your mother would feel more at ease if you weren't so set on going there alone" Stacy's friend jenny said.

"But I'm allowed to go everywhere else alone, why not there? And please don't call me "your highness"! It drives me crazy"

"You do know that there's another kingdom on the other side of the forest, right?" Gretchen asked the angered girl.

"I would if I could actually go to the forest once in awhile" Isabella muttered this while picking a white moonflower off of its vine, and placed it in her hair.

"I just love flowers, don't you Irving?" Isabella asked.

"Irving's here?" Katie asked while blushing slightly.

"Hi guys!" Irving said as he popped out of nowhere.

The other children screamed, minus Isabella and the teenagers, all of whom just shook their heads.

"Hey Irving, what's up" the teenager Coltrane asked the stalkerish boy.

"well, first of all the queen requests that her daughter come to the royal hut, that means you Isabella" Isabella rolled her eyes at that remark, "she also said that we are to have guests coming soon, the royal family from the kingdom of Danville, which by the way princess, has two sons who are both ten years old, which it what you will be in a few weeks" Irving completed his speech only to receive a glare form Isabella.

"Why is it that people keep referring to my royal status?"

"Because someday you're going to rule over us in your mothers place?" jenny's younger brother django suggested nervously to Isabella, knowing how her temper was at times.

"Thank you for the reminder django" Isabella said sarcastically. It wasn't that she didn't like the idea of ruling a kingdom with a population of 150 people, it was the fact that people kept referring to it. "And anyway, what's so special about two princes coming? You do know that marrying a royal isn't a requirement for me, and it hasn't been for anyone in my family since 1545". Isabella went home with her basket of flowers after that remark.

The others just looked at each other, and then glared at Irving.

"Yes, I'm aware that the marriage law for the royal family changed when Isabella's ancestor killed herself the day before her arranged marriage, but think about it. If she eventually marries one of the princes of Danville, our kingdoms will combine and grow to more than this beach."

The fireside girls answered this by throwing the boy into the ocean. "Good luck with sharky, Irving" Irving's brother Albert called out.

"What do you mea…? YOW!" Irving said as he was chased by the crazy shark known by the kingdom as sharky.

Isabella arrived at the hut and put her basket down. Her mother was sitting outside the doorway with a rectangular wooden box in her hands.

"You wanted to see me mom?" Isabella asked nervously, unsure of her mother's mood.

"Yes Isa, come here" Vivian said while patting the seat beside her. Isabella obeyed.

"Now as you know Isa, you're turning ten in a matter of weeks. The time has come to give you the family heirloom" Isabella's eyes widened as her mother opened the box, revealing a dagger with a handle made of light blue moonstone, garnished with silver designs, and a blade made of a very rare metal not known to most people.

"You're giving this to me mom?" the girl asked as she took the dagger gently in her hands.

"Consider it an early birthday present" her mother replied. Her daughter answered this with a hug and a thank you. "Run along now, we have guests coming soon".

"I know, the royal family of Danville. Why would they come to our little kingdom?"

"Queen Linda is an old friend of mine, and she thinks her family would like to see a different landscape for a change, her children in particular".

"Ok mom" Isabella attached the dagger to her left side, where most people would keep a sword, and it instantly became invisible. She then ran off and grabbed her surf board, thinking that their guests wouldn't make much of an impact on her life. Little did she know that she would be wrong…

SO, HOW DO YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER? THE SONG KOKOMO IS OWNED BY THE BEACH BOYS.


	2. Chapter 2

HERE'S CHAPTER TWO

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Danville…

"MOM! PHINEAS AND FERB ARE WORKING ON ONE OF THEIR DUMB CONTRAPTIONS INSTEAD OF PACKING!" cried out the 15 year old princess Candace. Queen Linda only rolled her eyes at her daughters' words, but decided to keep her sons focused as well.

"Boys, are you done packing yet?"

"Almost mom. Ferb's trying to pack his toolbox, and I really mean trying" prince phineas said this as he witnessed his brother attempt to close his suitcase.

"Ferb I told you, this trip is to a tropical kingdom. You'll be too busy studying the sea creatures there to need your tool box" Linda said as she removed the toolbox, along with some clothing that wouldn't suit the climate they would be entering the next day. Why he pack those would remain a mystery to her. Ferb blinked in response and pulled a saw horse out of the suitcase as well. Linda knew better than to question this.

"Mom, do we really have to meet Queen Vivian and her daughter?" phineas asked while looking out the window by his bed.

"Yes sweetie we've been over this. Vivian is an old friend of mine and her kingdom doesn't get many visitors. Plus I'm hoping that one of you will want to marry Princess Isabella someday, so we'll have an ally in case the kingdom of weaverton decides to attack."

"Are the queen and princess aware of this?" ferb asked suddenly.

"No, but I plan on talking to Vivian about it when we get there."

"But mom, they got rid of their royal marriage law centuries ago. Isabella would be able to marry a commoner and everyone would be okay with it. That's what her mother did" phineas said this with a hint of jealousy in his voice, knowing that Isabella would be able to marry for love, and that she didn't have any competition for taking over her kingdom, unlike himself, who would probably have an arranged marriage. Along with the difficult decision of who would inherit the crown of Danville. Candace was the first born, but phineas was the first born son. Then things became more complicated as ferb became part of the family and a possible candidate for king, seeing as King Lawrence wanted his son to have the same chances as Queen Linda's children.

"I know, but that's where you two come in. if one of you are able to reach Isabella's heart, then that may help out in the future. Which also helps narrow down who will rule Danville" Linda knelt down to the level of her two sons.

"How would that help mother?" ferb asked.

"If one of you marries Isabella, then he will rule kokomo alongside Isabella, leaving only two candidates for the crown"

"That sounds kind of harsh mother" the three turned around to see Candace leaning on the doorframe, "I mean what would happen if the princess finds out about your little plan? That may eventually bring Danville into war with kokomo when Isabella is queen, and we already have enough trouble with weaverton as it is."

"I'm afraid it's a chance we have to take, there are rumors that weaverton may invade Kokomo. And if they take over Kokomo, we'll be surrounded. Besides, if we protect them from weavertons' invasion, they will be grateful and in our debt" Linda tried her best to explain this to her children, but they were still unsure.

"What if they don't invade kokomo? Then the royal family may become suspicious of your actions mom" Candace said as she left.

"I plan on talking to Queen Vivian when we get there Candace, goodnight boys" Linda said as she left the room to pursue her daughter.

The two boys got ready for bed as their father entered the room.

"Hello boys. Are you ready for the trip tomorrow" Lawrence asked his sons.

"I guess we are, but I'm kind of nervous about meeting the princess and everything" phineas admitted.

"Don't worry. We're only staying for a couple of weeks. We come back home the day after Isabella's birthday."

"Wouldn't it be rude to leave so soon after the princess' birthday father?" ferb asked. (He asks a lot of questions here, more than he would in the show).

"with the day of our departure from kokomo being the same day they start their autumnal harvest, I'm sure they won't mind very much." Lawrence replied with a smile on his face. "Goodnight boys"

"Night dad" the two boys answered as phineas turned the lamp off. He then lay on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Ferb, what do you think princess Isabella will be like?"

"Well, she's lived her whole life by the ocean, so your guess is as good as mine" ferb replied before falling asleep. "Night phin"

"night ferb" phineas continued thinking about what was to come the next day, including the fact that no one told Candace that they would have to walk a part of the way. He was glad that some other families from his kingdom would be joining them on the trip, which included his friends Buford and baljeet. He watched as the moon rose in the sky, and his amulet of the sun glowed, which meant that something big was going to happen soon.

THERE'S CHAPTER 2. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!


	3. Chapter 3

HERE'S CHAPTER THREE EVERYONE! I'M ON A ROLL!

Isabella woke up early that morning, like she always did. She loved seeing the moon set and the sunrise. She also knew that today was going to be a busy day. The royal family of Danville was coming later that day along with some of their colleagues: the families Johnson, doofenshmirtz, monogram, van stomm, and tjinder. She got dressed in a blue dress which had a single strap going over her right, with a skirt which went a few inches below her knees, along with a pair of shorts attached underneath at the place where the top and skirt met. She grabbed her sandals and went outside. The moon was just starting to set, and she could see some of her subjects leaving their homes to begin their daily chores. She knew that as soon as the sun rose, she would have to start her own chores as well. She saw her grandmother sitting at the shore line, and decided to join her.

"Hi nana" Isabella greeted the former queen.

"Good morning sweetie. Beautiful morning isn't it?"

"Aren't they always nana?"

"Maybe you could tell our guests that when they show up later today. I'm still curious as to why Queen Linda started communicating with your mother again. They haven't spoken to each other since their husbands died"

"She probably wanted to catch up with mother, being old friends and all"

"Maybe, but I've been writing to Linda's parents, and they say she and her family are coming because of you and Linda's sons"

"But I haven't even met them yet nana"

"That won't be true in another few hours. I have a feeling that either your mother or queen Linda is hoping that you'll fall in love with one of the princes"

"If that's the case, then I'm glad that I'm not allowed to marry until my eighteenth birthday"

"Well, we should probably start on our chores now"

"Alright nana, I'll go wake up mom" and with that Isabella left to wake the queen.

A few hours later, Isabella was just finishing a basket made of dried leaves, when she heard screaming coming from the ocean. She looked up briefly, and finished the basket while shaking her head and grinning. Both Irving and Albert were being chased by sharky today. They were always the unlucky victims of the creature, but luckily he was harmless, as he always lost at least a couple dozen teeth each time he chased the two boys. Dr. Carl Karl (also known around the kingdom as dr. coconut) was still trying to figure out what sharky had against the two.

Isabella then went to the shore line and gathered the teeth, collecting about fifty. She then brought the teeth over to the brown residence, where Mr. Brown and jenny were making pottery.

"Good morning Isabella, more of sharkys teeth I see" Mr. Brown greeted.

"Good morning sir, sharky left about fifty teeth for your artwork today"

"At least we have some use for the teeth, but I feel sorry for those two, especially Albert" jenny commented. The other two agreed.

"Yep, and Katie's worrying about Irving" Isabella said knowing about how Katie felt for the boy.

"Oh Isabella before I forget, your mother thinks that the guests will be arriving soon" Mr. Brown said.

"alright, have a nice day" Isabella saw her friends over by some of the huts that were built off of the ground for when the tides grew high, and went over to them. The boys were singing to the others

"I'm better  
So much better now  
I see the light, touch the light,  
We're together now  
I'm better  
So much better now  
Look to the skies, give me life  
We're together now  
We've only just begun  
Hypnotized by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
When the daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark

'Til it's golden again  
And now it feels so amazing  
Can't see it coming  
And we'll never grow old again  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
I'm never  
I'm never down  
Lying here, staring up  
And you're looking down  
I'm never  
I'm never down  
Live forever, forever  
With you around  
We've only just begun  
Hypnotized by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
The sun, the sun, the sun, the sun, the sun  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
When the daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
'Til it's golden again  
And now it feels so amazing  
Can't see it coming  
And we'll never grow old again  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
When the daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
'Til it's golden again  
And now it feels so amazing  
Can't see it coming  
And we'll never grow old again  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun"

After the song ended, there was a large applause, Isabella among them.

"That was great! Maybe you can sing that when the royal family comes. Isn't the sun on an amulet that one of the princes wear?" Isabella asked.

"I think so. I don't remember which one though" adyson answered her friend.

MEANWHILE IN THE FOREST OF NO MANS LAND…

"Are we almost there?! My feet are killing me!" Candace complained as she walked with her boyfriend Jeremy.

"Don't worry Candace, it's not that far ahead" Jeremy answered as he carried his little sister Suzy on his shoulders.

"This forest is awesome! How come neither Danville nor kokomo has any control over it?" phineas asked as he walked across a fallen tree.

"I believe it was because there were complications with deciding how to split the forest, so it was left alone" baljeet answered his friend in an out of breath voice.

"They better have a lot of food, I'm starvin'" Buford said.

"You are using bad grammar Buford, stop that." Baljeet told the boy.

"Why should I nerd?!"

"No reason… carry on"

The kids and teens were walking a little bit further ahead than the grownups. Vanessa and Monty were talking with Candace and Jeremy, ferb was staring at Vanessa, Buford and baljeet were arguing again, leaving phineas alone to his thoughts. He was aware that this trip may have an impact on his future, and it was stressing him out a bit. He found himself worried about meeting Isabella for some strange reason. He had never felt so nervous about meeting someone before. He smelled the ocean breeze, and hoped that he would be able to relax a little bit while on this trip. He wasn't so sure about that now that he may have to fight his own brother for Isabella's attention. He didn't notice that ferb had started walking next to him.

"Don't worry, I want to marry Vanessa. You don't have to worry about fighting me for her" ferb said suddenly.

Phineas looked up with an expression that was a mix of shock and understanding, with a hint of worry.

"what if she ends up liking you more than me?" phineas asked.

"We should probably see what happens when we meet her before we make any plans". This was one of the reasons why phineas appreciated that ferb was a couple of months older than him; he was clearly the wiser of the two.

"We're here!" Linda announced to the group of travelers. Before their eyes was Kokomo, with its huts, sand, ocean and everything else. They were standing at the very edge of the forest, admiring the view.

"Linda! You're here!" the group turned to see queen Vivian, with her curly black hair tied back into a low ponytail with a piece of green cloth. She wore a red top with a green skirt which went a few inches above her ankles, along with a silver colored circlet on her head. She was also barefoot.

"Hello Vivian, it's nice seeing you again" Linda replied as she hugged her friend. After the introductions Vivian gave them a tour of the kingdom, while also looking for Isabella in the process. They eventually arrived at the huts built off of the ground.

"Hello girls" Vivian greeted the fireside girls along with Stacy and jenny.

"Hello your highness" most of them greeted, as ginger was staring at baljeet and adyson was staring at Buford.

"Have you seen Isabella by any chance?" the queen asked.

"I'm up here mom"

Phineas looked upward, and he felt his heartbeat quicken. He was staring at a girl with straight black hair that reached her lower back, with a white flower on the left side of her head. She had blue eyes and was wearing a blue dress with one strap, she was also barefoot. She was leaning on the railing which prevented people from falling from the high height.

"Isa what are you doing up there?! Please come down now" Queen Vivian asked her daughter frantically.

"Ok mom" and with that Isabella jumped over the railing, grabbed a vine, and swung closer to the ground. When she got closer she let go of the vine and did a forward flip landing on her feet. The group of guests were shocked, while Vivian scolded her daughter.

"Isabella! It's not polite to show off in front of guests"

"Oops, sorry mom" Isabella said while blushing slightly.

"It's alright; now please introduce yourself to our guests"

Isabella did so, only to find herself staring at phineas, who lucky for her was looking away due to embarrassment. He was wearing an orange Hawaiian shirt over a white undershirt, with blue swim trunks and blue sandals. After a brief introduction, Vivian sent Isabella to the royal hut to get her sandals and circlet. Isabella hurried away with her friends for two reasons. 1. The guests were going to be properly introduced at the stage in less than five minutes, and 2. She now had a crush on prince phineas.

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

Isabella and her friends were hurrying out of the hut, trying to be on time for the presentation. Isabella was hopping up and down as she was trying to put her sandals on. Her friends were chasing after her, handing her the things she was going to need.

The population of Kokomo was gathered by the village stage, where the royal throne was standing. Queen Vivian was introducing the guests to her subjects, and as she was doing so, she was trying to locate her daughter in the audience. It was getting close to sunset, and the luau welcoming the royal family would be starting soon.

"Thank you everyone, now before I go into more detail as to why our guests are here, I have one question. Has anyone seen Isabella?" Vivian was nervous about asking this out loud, with her friend from another kingdom standing only a few feet away.

"Here I am mother!" a voice called out from the crowd. It was Isabella and her friends running as fast as they could to the stage. Ginger somehow managed to place the circlet on Isabella's head, and stopped with the others as Isabella kept running. She saw a palm tree with a vine near the stage, and not wanting to waste anymore energy by using the stairs, grabbed the vine and swung up on to the stage next to her mother. Her circlet had become lopsided, and Isabella blushed as she fixed it on her head, noticing that everyone was staring at her, phineas included.

"Well, thank you for finally showing up Isa" Vivian stated as the crowd laughed, causing Isabella's blush to deepen. "As I was saying earlier, Linda wanted to visit with her family here in Kokomo for a few weeks. She wishes that her family see different scenery and to relax a bit before fall comes, so they will be staying until the day after my daughters' birthday, the autumnal equinox" the crowd applauded after the speech. "So let us now celebrate our guests' arrival"

Not long after the party had started, Linda had asked Vivian to talk with her privately. They entered the royal hut.

"What is it Linda?"

"I have other reasons for my family being here viv; it involves my sons and your daughter"

"What do you mean?"

"We've been having trouble with weaverton for the past decade or so viv. I was hoping that if your daughter falls in love with one of my sons, then we might be able to combine our kingdoms through marriage and become allies against weavertons' threat"

"But Linda, this is all unnecessary, I would be happy to make an alliance ship with you"

"Yes Vivian I know, but you won't be queen forever. Someday your daughter will rule Kokomo, and there's no grantee that she would keep such an alliance going. If she were to marry one of my sons, I wouldn't have to worry about that"

"Linda, I don't think this idea of yours would work well. If Isabella were to find out about this, there's no telling what she may do. She may see this as an arranged marriage, and she doesn't like that idea at all"

"I know, especially with your royal marriage law being removed, she would turn down the idea. I figured you would too. That's why I never brought up the idea of having phineas and Isabella become betrothed when they were babies"

"Well, I saw how they looked at each other, but those feelings might fade with time, especially if they don't see each other for years at a time"

"That's why I need your help with this Vivian"

"Alright, but let's see how they act around each other these next few weeks"

Isabella was sitting at the shore line watching the sunset. The waves were rolling over her feet, making her giggle. She had taken off her circlet and sandals after the speech was over, so she was barefoot again. Phineas saw this as an opportunity to talk to her.

"Umm… Isabella?" phineas asked her nervously. She looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"May I join you?

"Of course you can" phineas felt relief wash over him as he sat next to his crush on the sand. They watched the sunset together quietly.

"Phineas…do you like exploring?" Isabella asked suddenly.

"Yeah, do you know of any places?'

"I can think of a whole bunch of places to show you. The village, the cave, Atlantis.." she was suddenly cut off.

"Atlantis?! I thought that place didn't exist!"

"Oh it does, I can show you tomorrow after I'm done with my chores"

"You do chores?"

"Yes, everyone here does, don't you?"

"No, we have servants for that kind of stuff"

"Oh, I guess that makes our lives kind of different huh?

"Yeah, but different's good"

The sun had finally gone down, and the two kids decided to turn in for the night. Isabella brought phineas to the hut his family was staying in.

"Goodnight phineas" Isabella called over her shoulder as she left.

"You can me phin if you want" phineas said suddenly. Isabella stopped and smiled at this.

"Well in that case, you can call me Isa"

"Alright, goodnight Isa"

"Sweet dreams phin".

THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER. THE SONG CHASING THE SUN IS OWNED BY THE WANTED.


End file.
